


Glorious Sunset

by shadowwaker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwaker/pseuds/shadowwaker





	Glorious Sunset

Long, blue shadows fall on the beach as the sun slowly sets. A pleasant warm breeze sweeps fine grains of sand up into the air. Rufus doesn’t mind. Doesn’t notice. All he can think of is the scent of the sea on the wind, the warmth of Reno’s jacket he himself is wearing, and the gentle, exploring lips kissing him, his face, trailing down his neck and up again.

He buries his fingers in the long, bright red strands of hair that dance on the soft breeze. The warm light of the sun makes his hair seem ever brighter; aflame. Rufus feels aflame. He wants this moment to last, this sensation that makes him feel alive, makes everything worth living for. Never had he thought he could feel like this. Never had he thought making out could feel so nice. So good. And all of that because a certain Turk couldn’t care less about rules and etiquette.

Reno shifts, hovering over him, and starts to unbutton his dress shirt. Butterfly kisses follow dexterous fingers, and Rufus throws his head back, moaning contently. Fine sand mixes with his blond hair until once can barely tell were what begins or ends. Somewhere in the distance, a seagull cries and waves crash onto the shore. The Turk’s hands slide further under Rufus’ clothes and explore his smooth chest.

The young vice-president’s fingers fumble with the tie that keeps Reno’s tail together, and it comes loose. Long strands of blood red hair fan out on the wind, and fall back again over his side. Soft lips and a moist tongue find a nipple, and involuntarily Rufus arches his back, moaning louder. Fingers bury themselves deeper into the long ruby strands, and Reno continues with his self-appointed task, reassured, more deliberate and hungry now.

One hand finds its way down from the redhead’s scalp to his collar, and starts to tugs loose the buttons. It doesn’t take long before Reno grows impatient and finishes the job for him. He shrugs off the shirt and lets it fall on the sand. The breeze picks up again and caries the white thing for a meter or two, before dropping it again. Neither of them notice, neither of them care. The only thing that matters, is this wonderful feeling that fills them from head to toes and lifts them up to places they’ve never been before.

Bit by bit, the sun slowly sinks into the sea and paints the sky with carmine, crimson and amber. A chill fills the evening breeze, but to the two lovers the night feels warmer than before. Their kisses deepen, their hands grow frantic, and their bodies draw closer and closer. Hot breaths ghost over heated skin. Rufus has finally lost his coats, and his bare back grinds against warm, fine sand. As Reno’s hand slips under his waistband, descending deeper and deeper, the last rays of the sun fade into darkness, and the young vice-president knows: this will be one sunset he’ll never forget.


End file.
